


[ART] Desert Heat

by GayleF (Gayle)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Ridges, Fanart, M/M, Pon Farr, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1976-01-01
Updated: 1976-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle/pseuds/GayleF
Summary: Kirk and Spock are stranded on a desert planet with Spock suddenly going into pon farr.





	[ART] Desert Heat

Artwork accompanying the story "Desert Heat" by Gayle F. Appeared first in the fanzine "The [The Sensuous Vulcan](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sensuous_Vulcan),"  then in [Naked Times](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Naked_Times) #2, and later in [The Cosmic Collected](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Cosmic_Collected)). The story can now be read at the K/S Archive. You can learn more about the story and the artwork at Fanlore: [Desert Heat](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Desert_Heat):

_"The story is beautifully written and rings absolutely true to the characterization of Kirk and Spock as seen on aired Trek. There is no excessive hand-wringing on Kirk’s part, and even now almost thirty years after it was published, it still retains its power to impress with its beauty and eroticism. Gayle was the inventor of Spock’s pointed tongue, but more importantly she’s the person to thank for a Vulcan’s[double ridges](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Double_ridges), almost universally accepted today as [fan canon](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fan_canon). Of that Gayle says: “I wanted to do something both alien and sexy.” I would say she succeeded. Her illos brought her vision to life, and were printed in red in The Sensuous Vulcan."_

      

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/41797067092/in/album-72157694588649631/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/41799055122/in/dateposted/)


End file.
